Pages Stuck together
by brownbagspecial
Summary: After BD, what happened to Leah and Embry? Did they go back to normal, were they happy with the outcome. No one knows, their pages were stuck together... Rated M, sexual themes, laungage
1. Chapter 1

Leah Pov

Well…that was a waste of time completely. I mean we spent weeks preparing for this damn fight and poof! Nothing, turns out these sparkly fuckholes were fucking prissy bitches.

I watched as everyone celebrating and I tried to suppress my anger at my at the outcome.

_Geez Leah did you WANT us to die? _Quil snorted

_No, I just wanted to shred some pale ass _I pouted

_Well at least everyone fine _Seth said optimistically. Not everyone, I had to bite my tongue on that one.

_Yeah especially since Nessie will stop growing in a couple of years, then everything will be normal_, Jacob said. God I could practically feel him grinning. Of course I had to be a bitch.

_You're a bitch_, Jacob growled. For some reason that stung me more than it would any other day. Embry, who had been fairly quiet during this whole ordeal and decided to defend me.

Hey she's kind of right Jake. It'll be a little weird don't you think? When you were 7 you were still playing Pokémon cards and was terrified of girls. Especially a certain one, his huge eyes gestured to me.

Whatever I don't want to talk about it anymore Jacob grumbled. Everyone started to move toward the mansion, we moved along with them, Sam's pack was already en route to La Push.

We should at least say something, Seth whined gesturing toward the vampires. More so the Denali clan; who were getting over their snitch sister Irina. Regardless if she was a snitch or not, it was pretty harsh to watch your sister is murdered in front of her.

I sighed and phased, luckily I carried a mini comb to smooth out my rat's nest hair.

"Hey um sorry about your sister," Seth said with sincerity. Damn his soft heart.

Tanya looked up at him with a whisper of a smile on her lips. "Thank you Seth. I'd like to thank your whole pack actually, but she couldn't be saved no matter what we did. I admire all of you for your courageousness. "To be honest I liked Tanya; sort of. She did annoy me like the rest of the leeches, especially when she recognized that our pack wasn't to be fucked with.

"Yes thanks Seth, really. Though I'm a lot upset I didn't get to gauge Caius's' eyes out and castrate him. I'd love to see his balls burn," Kate said hatefully. I laughed at that, could vampires get gonorrhea?

After we gave our condolences, I briefly looked back at the Cullens. They were being normal as usual. Bella was being an angst driven selfish bitch, Alice trying to explain herself, Jasper being the constipated emo he was, Edward being Bella's bitch, Carslie and Esme being their sweet selves. Normal…except for Nahuel.

He kept stating at little Nessie, I couldn't help but like the little shit so I began to worry. Jacob seemed completely at ease though; I glared silently at Nahuel threatening him with Chris Hansen.

He felt my heated stare and raised his eyes to meet mine and his teal eyes bore into my brown ones. I thought I was uncomfortable with the looks he gave he gave Nessie, that was nothing compared to the look he was giving me. He looked at Nessie like she was a shiny new object, the way he stared at me felt much more…adult. It was creepy as hell, half leech or not vampires always gave me willies.

I heard Bella utter something about 'finally getting the happy ever after ', for some reason that set me off.

I dashed to the woods, stripped and phased. No one was phased so I dropped through the scenery alone grumbling to myself.

How come all the selfish bitches got all the good stuff? Emily, Sam, Bella, Kim Kardashin! I mean come on those bitches gave a fuck about no one but themselves but they got whatever they want!

I felt someone phase and I prayed to God it wasn't Jacob babbling about Nessie. I didn't want to hear that crap.

_Relax, its only me_, Embry said. _What pissed you off this time?_

_Stupid happily ever after crap_

_Yeah I know what you mean, it's like we don't even live on the real world anymore,_ He agreed with me. I was surprised that Mr. Mellow of all people was agreeing with me.

_Wow I thought I'll never see the day that you'll share my views Call,_ I scoffed.

_Well let's just say seeing all the crap piled on crap sort of irritates me._

_Like?_ I was curious

_Like imprinting for instance it's seriously pissing me off. _

_Welcome to my world_, I laughed darkly.

_Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that everyone's found their soul mate, but I kind of don't want to hear it 24/7 ya know? I mean there are other things in the world to think about. _

_I wish you'll tell Jake and Quil that it's like the Pre-school channel every time I phase. It's bad enough being inside a guy's head, but those damn imprinters are annoying. _

_What's so bad about the male mind_, Embry scoffed

_Uh I don't know maybe I don't want to drool over Kim's body, Rachel's blow jobs, and other disgusting things you guys think about. _

_At least I don't think about Sam's dick occasionally,_ Embry quipped. He realized what he had just said. Shit I'm a jerk, sorry Lee.

I shrugged_, screw Sam_. _You probably do think about his dick Call. Before I phased I kind of thought you were gay, but then I saw your disgusting thoughts. I shivered, boys were so damn gross. Don't think I haven't seen your thoughts about my rack mister._

Embry shrugged_. I'm a guy, you have a nice rack therefore I drool. If makes you feel any better you have a nice ass too._

_You're lucky I don't feel like hitting you Call,_ I laughed. I've practically beat the shit out of every guy in my pack for drooling over my naked body, including our, oh so Honorable Mighty Alpha.

Embry laughed at me kicking our Alpha in the balls for making a comment about my 'awesome tits'. He got really serious then. _You think we're losing him?_

I shook my large head_, no as Beta I'll make sure he doesn't indulge too much into his imprint, I promised. He isn't going to go Sam on me._

_Sam's a dick_, Embry grumbled

_So are you_, I laughed heartily

_You know you love this dick._ He stuck out his wolfy tongue and licked me

_Gross man, _I laughed and butted him on the shoulder. Then I got serious then.

_Embry if everyone just goes and rides off to the sunset what happens to us? Where the hell I do we go or do we just fade to black?_ I guess maybe that was the reason Bella's comment pissed me off.

Embry shrugged his massive gray shoulders_. I dunno maybe our fairy tale ending had the pages stuck together. The forgotten wolves I guess. _

_No one forgets Leah Clearwater!_

_How could they, but I'm glad the pages are stuck together. That means he can live life by our own means, have even happily ever after._

_I with you Call, screw fate!_

TBC

Review please…yesterday was my b day so be nice…

What do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the last chapter and its fucked up spelling and grammar hopefully that won't happen again.**

I walked in my shack of a home in a slightly detached mood. I found my mom cutting something up in the kitchen. She looked over at me from the tops of her eyes and smiled at me dearly. I was so happy to see my mom, I knew Leah would probably call me a Mama's boy but I don't give a damn.

"Seeing as you look disappointed, I take it that the fight with the-what did you call them? Oh overgrown mosquitoes didn't go as you planned," she smiled.

I sighed, I was really glad Leah and Jake allowed me to finally let my mom in on the secret. I was already stressed out with pack and sometimes school stuff, my home shouldn't be as stressful. She came over to me and put her hands on my face.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, please don't try to pull that shit again boy. Or you won't have to be afraid of if the vampires would kill you because I will surely. You hear me?" she said to me with a serious face, I knew she was so not kidding though. I was scared that she'll hang me from my balls.

"Okay I get it, do you want help with cooking dinner Mama?" I offered, even though I was tired as dirt and I didn't want to do shit. But still it was mom I couldn't not help my mom.

"Oh no, you go ahead and rest I'll and come and get you when dinner is ready." She smiled surely at me. I smiled back and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"Thanks mom and I love you."

"I love you too, now get out of my face so I can finish."

I stared at my ceiling and thought of what would become of us now that all the drama is over. Mostly about Leah, which was strange because not too long ago the only time Leah crossed my mind was when I was having a nightmare or a memory of what she used to be like.

I felt myself drifting off with the future still hazing in my thoughts…

Leah POV

The day after the 'battle' or whatever everyone tried to go on as if nothing happened. As if none of us weren't just in a life or death situation. It was fucking crazy! But maybe Seth was right, I was just being over dramatic and grumpy because I couldn't use violence.

I shrugged; Seth had gone over Jake's place to do manly like things like I don't know…knitting. I was going to meet up with the rest for a pack meeting soon I just had to find something to distract me until that time.

I walked out the house to the mailbox. I don't know why I even checked it, it was probably a whole bunch of bills I couldn't help out with since I didn't have a job; which also reminded me I needed a life.

As I thought it was nothing but bills except a smooth ivory envelope with my name printing prettily on it. It was strange because, uh who the hell would write me a letter; I mean I had a cell phone Jesus I wasn't _that_ poor. Better yet who still writes letters?

Anyway I opened it with curiosity and hesitation. The letter almost made me piss my pants.

Ah well here it is, see if you get the willies too.

_Dearest Leah._

_I know we never been properly introduced or even really interacted with each other during the recent stressful times. But I couldn't help but notice your beauty, your grace, and your unconventional charm. _

_I have been alone all my life, surrounded by people but loved by the only family members I have left. From what I hear about you, you now are facing that same problem. Please don't take offense I just want to comfort you and be with you._

_Leah when I saw you through that window with that sexy scowl I knew I had to have you. I know this is forward and this may what you young adults call 'creepy', but I do not mean to creep you out. Please all I ask of you is your company._

_I will be staying the with the Cullen family a little while longer and I just want to get to know you Leah. What that stare we shared meant something and I want to know what it is._

_You and I are both human (in some ways) but I know you felt something and is curious about it too, its human right._

_Anyway I wanted to you to know how I felt so I wouldn't have to tourture myself, Leah I don't want anything from you. I just want you._

_And I will have you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_N_

Do you see why that scared the beejeezus out of me?

**Aw shit…**

**Anyway review as always and one more note.**

**Did you know this story has 2 versions? This is a serious version if you're more into senseless comedy and paraody or just love to check out a new (kinda) story; check out FML. I will begin that story again so please check it out and tell me what you think and see if I should start back up with that one.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
